Cuando Montana conoció a Yuuka Kazami
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una historia, relatando los hechos de Montana (OC-Autor XD), donde viaje a Gensokyo para rescatar a su amigo Israel (OC propiedad de Mailimon) y en el camino, vivirá una gran aventura. Touhou Project pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y empresa n.n, el personaje Israel es propiedad de Mailimon y Montana es de mi propiedad. Espero que lo disfruten :D. Clasificación M.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: **Antes que nada, vengo a aclarar que esto no es ningún plagio, esta historia será durante el viaje de mi personaje-autor Montana hacia Gensokyo durante los hechos de la historia de Mailimon "¿Quién soy yo?" y el encuentro de mi OC-Autor con la Youkai de las Flores.**

 **El personaje de Mailimon, Israel, es propiedad de él, como mi personaje OC-Autor y los personajes de Touhou como la música que aparecerá aquí, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y empresas.**

 **Un saludo para Mailimon y todos los que siguen mis historias n.n :D**

Pensamiento de Montana: _Era una mañana fría y soleada, ventosa y perfecta para ser Otoño, una de mis estaciones favoritas, como el Invierno, en Buenos Aires, estaba terminando unos escritos para la Universidad, estudio Licenciatura en Historia y muy pronto me recibiré, la historia es mi pasión como las relaciones diplomáticas, la geopolítica, la teología y hasta el arte. Estaba tranquilo en mi casa, cuando de golpe, suena mi celular._

(Música Push it to the limit de Paul Engemann, de la película "Scarface")

\- ¿Hola? Saludé al que estaba detrás de la línea: Era mi amigo Israel Fernando Meza de Irala, del Paraguay, me parecía extraña cuando lo escuché hablar, algo le pasaba a su tono de voz.

\- _¡Montana, no sé dónde estoy, me tienen encerrado en una habitación de algún templo Shinto no sé qué o algo así! ¡Llama a la Policía, a los Bomberos, al Fua, al Chapulín Colorado, a las Chicas Superpoderosas, al Capitán América,a Superman, a Batman, a los Jóvenes Titanes, a la ONU, a la UNASUR, a Kick Ass, a Ash Ketchup, a Bruce Lee, a Richie Phelps, a Chuck Norris, a la Legión Francesa Extranjera, a los Power Rangers, ya!_ Su tono de voz me asustó, estaba bastante aterrado y atrapado, por lo cual lo calmé, ya que me puse los pelos de punta.

\- Wow, tranquilízate, che, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -Fue en ese momento que me preocupó una cosa de mi amigo- ¿Nadie sabe de tus poderes? Le pregunté, mientras que le prometía que conseguiría ayuda.

\- _No pude mantenerlo en secreto._ Me contó sobre lo sucedido, respiré muy hondo, temía de que lo hubieran capturado el FBI o la CIA.

\- Bueno, respira hondo y decime qué paso. Le pedía que me contara todo al respecto.

 _Me contó todo al respecto: Había ido a la escuela pero el micro que lo llevaría, lo dejó atrás por un dibujo que hizo, por lo cual el chófer lo dejó allí, se fue caminando hasta que cayó por un agujero y terminó en un sitio desconocido de Japón, llamado Gensokyo"._

 _-_ Si pasa algo, escapa de ahí. Le dije.

\- _Esta bien, gracias, amigo. Voy a hablar con ellas._ Me dijo y antes de despedirse de mi, le dije lo siguiente.

\- Está bien, pero recorda esto: Si llega a ponerse fea la cosa (situación), escapa de ahí. Le dijo y nos despedimos.

Me quedé pensativo, mientras que pensaba qué hacer: Fue entonces, que después de una larga discusión conmigo mismo, decidí ir a ese sitio, a Gensokyo y sin chistar ni mirar para atrás.

\- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿Y con quién me podría topar? Será fácil. Me dije y salí a avisar a la Policía del Paraguay para ayudaran en la búsqueda de Israel, pero...

\- _Lo siento, hijo. Tomaremos esto como una broma, ya que no tienes antecedentes ni haz hecho bromas telefónicas. Pero recuerda esto: Nunca más lo hagas. ¿Sí? Bueno, que tengas un buen día._ Me dijo el Jefe de la Policía de Asunción, mientras que me sentía completamente tonto en haber hecho eso. Grave error. Bueno, lo tendré que hacer a mí manera.

Al mejor estilo de Montana: Ir al lugar de los hechos y salvar a mi amigo del peligro.

Y fue así que me preparé para ir a Gensokyo.

¿Qué me va a pasar? Bueno, véanlo en el próximo capítulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo Baticanal XD.

 **Saludos a Mailimon, AARA941 y Tommiboy n.n :D. Se despide MontanaHatsune92 n.n :D. Paz y buenas noches.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Y mientras que trataba de pensar en cómo rescatarlo, idee un plan de rescate, capaz de soportar cualquier intento de ataque, por lo cual, tuve que acceder al Mercado Negro para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

\- _"Y que mejor sitio que ir al Kurdistan, donde allí venden de todo, tras la caída del ISIS o "Estado Islámico", los Kurdos y los Musulmanes con los Cristianos, por fin viven en paz y sin tarados que les hagan la vida imposible"_ (No me pregunten cómo llegue tan rápido a allá, solo sé que tomé el primer vuelo hacia ese país, metido en una maleta)

Flashbacks: \- _Vuelo 423 con destino Buenos Aires-Kurdistan arriban al Aeropuerto de Erebril, todos los pasajeros preparados para descender._ Informó el Capitán, mientras que salía de la maleta de una familia y luego me dirigía hacia los mercados de armas y pertrechos quitados al ISIS tras su total desaparición.

Fin del Flashbacks: \- Mmm, voy a necesitar ese conjunto anti-motines SWAT y varias armas de fuego grueso, incluyendo suficiente munición. Le dijo a uno de los vendedores.

\- Lo siento mucho, Señor, pero este conjunto ha sido ya comprado. Hoy vienen a recogerlos. Pero le puedo dejar esta dirección. -Se me acerca el vendedor a mi oído- _Es en Chicago._ Me dice en voz baja, mientras que conseguía un par de armas, tales como una escopeta SPAS 12 (GTA 3, GTA: San Andreas, GTA: Vice City) y un AK-47.

Llegue a Chicago, donde pude encontrar la dirección dada, terminé en un barrio controlado por las pandillas de EEUU, incluso la Mara Salvatrucha, los cuales no tenían muy buenas intenciones de hacer amistad, pero me limite, busqué el equipo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué desea, vato? Me preguntó un joven con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo.

\- V, vengo por un conjunto anti-motines, por favor. Le pedí, mientras que me hacía una seña de que esperara y me tuve que sentar al lado de varios Viceroys y Crips*, los cuales estaban esperando a que llegara alguna pandilla rival y que empezara todo un tiroteo.

\- Oye, no eres de por aquí. ¿No? Me preguntó un Viceroy.

\- No, no, claro que no. Le negué cualquier vínculo con grupos pandilleros enemigos.

\- Mejor, aléjate de las pandillas. Son malas. Me dijo un Crip.

\- Tranquilos, de eso jamás me haré parte. Soy un buen ciudadano. Les dije y llegó mi pedido, tras pagar, me fui corriendo de allí, volviendo a mi querida Argentina.

Tenía todo reunido y estaba listo para iniciar el rescate, reuní hasta un paracaídas, que compré en la Ciudad de Damasco, un regalo del Ejército de Bashar Al Assad*, mientras que me preparaba para buscar ese agujero y de ahí, llegar hacia Gensokyo.

¿Podré sobrevivir? ¿No caeré en manos de alguna persona que esté fuera de control? Solo lo descubriré cuando llegue a ese misterioso sitio.

 **:D Jajaja, veamos cómo me va ahora XD. Saludos a Mailimon y AARA941.**

 *** Crips: Son un conjunto de pandillas, conformados por afroamericanos, pero no exclusivamente. Fue fundada en Compton, Los Ángeles, en el año 1969 por Raymond Washington y Stanley Williams.**

 *** Bashar Al-Assad: Es el actual Presidente de Siria, gobernando desde el 2000, tras suceder a su padre, Hafez Al-Assad, quien presidió Siria durante 29 años hasta su muerte. **

**Bueno, amigos, Camaradas, colegas, Socios, Oficiales y Soldados XD, espero que disfruten de esta historia. Mañana subiré el capítulo número 3, así que espero que esperen hasta mañana y ya estaremos casi entrando en el final de esta miniserie, ya que veremos los próximos capítulos de la serie "¿Quién soy yo"? de Mailimon, a quien le mando saludos junto con AARA941.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan una buena noche y buen comienzo de día para todos ustedes.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 out and Peace. See you there, friends.**

 **:D.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III: Ya tenía todo, comenzaría la misión de rescata y salvaría a Israel del peligro del que podría resultar ser ese sitio, pero siempre me habían dicho "Nunca juzgues por las diferencias". Eso lo iba a aprender para siempre. Bueno, nunca lo hice eso.

\- Bueno, es aquí, justo acá mismo. Me dije, mientras que me preparaba para saltar hacia ese agujero, el cual me llevaría a ese sitio que me había hablado mi amigo.

Y así fue, me preparé para el viaje que haría, no sin antes terminar mis proyectos de la Facultad y luego de haberlos mandado, me encaminé hacia el Paraguay, donde allí encontraría agujero y rescataría a Israel de esa gente, pero, si en el caso contrario, eran buenos, podríamos negociar su liberación. Voy más hacia la negociación que al enfrentamiento.

Vestía todo de negro (estilo Tony Montana al final de la película "Scarface" :3), junto a otras prendas que tenía en una pequeña maleta, sabiendo a lo que me enfrentaba, dejé un video para que todos lo vieran:

\- " _Si llegan a encontrar este video, probablemente haya caído en manos de alguien loco y me estén por liberar y luego, bueno, estaré volviendo a casa. No, mentira, si encuentran este video, sepan varias cosas: No, no tengo nada para dejar. Bueno, mis medallas prohibido tocarlas D: o venderlas. Lo mis mangas y libros. Bueno, eso es todo XD. Chau"_ Y terminaba mi video.

Y allí estaba yo, a punto de encontrar el agujero por donde Israel había caído, logré encontrarlo y me preparé, no sin antes haber rezado y pedido que no me pasara nada en la caída a Gensokyo, como también pidiendo no encontrarme con algún loco que quisiera hacerme daño, bah, para eso tengo las armas de fuego.

\- Bueno, es acá. ¿Listo? -Me dije, mientras que me terminaba de ajustar el equipo anti-motines SWAT y las armas con el paracaídas- Será como un paseo por la plaza. Me di confianza conmigo mismo y tomé carrera.

Al tomar carrera, volví a ajustarme el paracaídas, es mejor caer bien que sufrir severas lesiones por un mal funcionamiento. Si me llegaba a pasar algo, dije mis palabras para la memoria.

\- _"En este país primero haces dinero, luego cuando tienes el dinero, tienes el poder; luego cuando tienes el poder, tienes a las mujeres"_ Recité la mejor frase de Tony Montana y abrí el paracaídas.

Pero al empezar a caer, sentía el viento en la cara, me hacía recordar a mis vacaciones en las Sierras de Villa General Belgrano, en Córdoba, ¡Que recuerdos!, pero algo ocurrió.

Debido al peso de las armas, el paracaídas comenzó a desviarse de su trayectoria de a poco, me importó para nada, pero mientras que no tuviera más peso, las cosas estarían tranquilas.

\- _"Nuevos Reviews de sus historias, Montana"_ Decía el mensaje en mi celular y entonces sucedió lo inesperado.

Debido a tanto peso, me terminé desviando y aterricé en un extenso campo de girasoles.

Después de haberme golpeado medio duro contra el suelo, me levanté y contemplé el lugar, estaba en un inmenso y extenso campo de girasoles, hasta donde llegaba la vista y no tenía límites, se extendía hasta el horizonte mismo.

Me recuperé del todo y comencé a la misión: Había llegado la hora. Salvar a mi amigo o morir en el intento.

Montana vio una mansión en medio de todo ese océano de girasoles, por lo cual comenzó a buscar allí a Israel, pero al subir hacia la entrada, vio que la puerta estaba cerrada, pensando que sería una edificación abandonada, se preparó para entrar al "Estilo Tony Montana".

\- Bueno, con que queres jugar, ¿eh? Bueno, jugaré con vos -Carga el fusil de asalto FAL*- ¡¿Queres jugar rudo, eh?! ¡"Say hello to my little friend"! Gritó y tras cargar con todo contra la puerta, ingresó en la mansión.

Montana entró al hall de la Mansión, se había sacado el conjunto anti-motines y entró con el fusil FAL en la mano, luciendo su traje de Tony Montana.

\- ¡Llegó el lechero! Gritó, como modo de hacer como Rambo, pero en ese momento, dentro del interior, al parecer, no había ni una sola alma; pero algo sí se sintió en ese lugar.

Y al parecer, en el interior no había ni una sola alma, pero lo que Montana sintió fue una presencia maligna, algo que aterraría hasta al hombre más fuerte y valiente del Mundo, algo que ni siquiera Al Qaeda* o el Frente Al Nusra soportaría, ni hasta los EEUU podrían sobrevivir a ello. Y agregando de que sería su perdición entrar allí mismo.

\- ¡¿Quién osa a perturbar mi sueño?! Se escuchó una voz que inundó toda la mansión, dejando al pobre Montana temblando.

\- Ehh... ¿Yo?. Respondió aterrado, mientras que sentía que se había metido en la jaula del león.

\- ¡AHORA ASUMIRÁS LAS CONSECUENCIAS! Gritó aquella voz femenina, mientras que el pobre chico sentía que estaba a merced de una poderosa y terrible adversaria.

\- Mierda -Dijo- Ayúdame, Dios. Rezó, cuando en ese momento, sintió una respiración detrás suyo, como en las películas de terror.

Después de eso, una chica con cabellos verdes apareció detrás de Montana.

\- Por favor, que no esté detrás mío. Pidió el chico, quien sentía una respiración profunda detrás suyo.

\- De aquí no te irás: Perturbaste mi sueño; ahora debes pagar las consecuencias. Le dijo la chica de cabellos verdes, cuyo nombre era Yuuka Kazami.

Montana tragó saliva y la peli verde se lo llevó, arrastrándolo, por las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Qué me harás?! Le preguntó el chico, mientras que ella sonreía malvadamente.

\- Como te dije: Sufrirás las consecuencias. Le respondió a su pregunta Yuuka, mientras que una helada sensación recorría todo el cuerpo de Montana.

Después de haberlo arrastrado por las escaleras, se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y llevándolo al interior de la misma.

\- Esto lo voy a disfrutar como nunca. Dijo Yuuka, mientras que lanzaba a su cama y comenzaba a desvestirse la chica.

\- ¡Para, para! ¡¿Qué quiere decir esto de las consecuencias?! Le preguntó Montana.

\- Ya lo verás. Ya lo verás. Le respondió Yuuka y se lanzó sobre él en su cama.

 **Saludos a Mailimon, AARA941, Tommiboy y GT4RSR. :D. Veamos qué le va a pasar a Montana ahora. Nota: El capítulo que viene, al principio, habrá Lemon :3 :D. Espero que lo disfruten n.n. Saludos para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Montana se encontraba atado a la cama de Yuka Kazami, quien lo había atrapado cuando perturbó su sueño, al ingresar en su mansión, ella le había dicho que ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias de haberla despertado de su siesta.

\- ¡Perdón por lo sucedido, no sabía lo que hacía! Le pidió disculpas, aterrado, Montana.

\- Ya es tarde. Ahora, es hora de pagar. Le dijo ella, mientras que se iba desnudando, el chico se quedó asombrado de la belleza de aquella chica de cabellos verdes, quien en ese momento, saltó hacia él, mientras que le iba quitando las sogas que lo mantenían atado y luego le empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su saco negro.

\- ¡Para, para! ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?! Le preguntó aterrado.

\- Digamos que hoy, voy a gozar mucho con tus gritos. Le respondió ella, mientras que le quitaba a su vez su cinturón negro con hebilla de plata.

\- _"Uyyy, la puta madre, me va a descuartizar. Ay, ya estoy realmente jodido"_ Se dijo para sus adentros, mientras que le iba sacando sus pantalones y los zapatos negros.

\- ¡Cómo voy a gozar de placer este día, sí! ¡¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor?! Le preguntó ella, mientras que Montana le negaba con la cabeza.

Ella se le acercó a su rostro, hasta quedar casi pegado, a unos pocos centímetros.

\- _Que nadie te va poder escuchar._ Le respondió ella, mientras que lo agarraba con fuerza detrás, en la nuca y se llevaba sus labios hacia los de ella, besándola apasionadamente.

\- _"¿Está loca me va a violar primero? ¿Y luego me va a descuartizar?"_ Se preguntaba cada vez más el joven aterrado.

\- Si te pregunta es si, ¿te violaré primero? Sí, lo haré -Le respondió ella, mientras que se aferraba del cuello de su camisa blanca con la corbata roja- Y la segunda pregunta, eso lo sabrás tú solo. Le respondió Yuuka.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? Le preguntó.

\- Kazami Yuuka, soy la Youkai de las Flores. Le respondió ella, mientras que volvía a besarlo apasionadamente.

(Acá comienza el Lemon.)

Yuuka, al quedar desnuda, fue dejando que el miembro viril de Montana penetrara su vagina, mientras que ella se iba poniendo ruborizada, al sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo, empezó a moverse atrás y para adelante, jugando con su invitado y sintiendo como iba llenando su cuerpo de placer.

\- _"Ay, por San Ignacio de Loyola*, esta chica es muy buena, Dios, pero con los gritos y encima que lo hace con tanta fuerza, me va a partir la cintura hasta la columna"_ Pensó Montana al ver que lo estaba haciendo bien al tener relaciones sexuales con esa chica, quien mejor dicho, ella lo había atrapado y lo tenía allí, teniendo sexo con ella.

\- ¡Ah Ah Ah! ¡Dios! ¡SÍ! Gritó Yuuka, mientras que lanzaba todo un conjunto de energía por toda la habitación y luego por toda la Mansión.

\- Una pregunta: ¿Te gusta esto? Preguntó Montana, un tanto nervioso.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y esto recién comienza, vamos a tener para un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato! Le respondió Yuuka, ardiendo de placer y de sexo, mientras que seguían con su acto de amor.

\- _"Que buena que es esta chica, Dios"_ Se dijo para sus adentros Montana, mientras que ella lo hacía cada vez más rápido y cada vez más, agotaba a su invitado.

(Termina el Lemon).

Un día después de las relaciones sexuales salvajes que tuvieron Yuuka y Montana después.

Montana estaba acostado con Yuuka en su cama.

\- Me duele todo. Le dijo él, totalmente destruido, después de haber tenido más de 24 horas de sexo con la Youkai de cabellos verdes.

\- Ya cállate, Humano. -Le dijo, mientras que se acurrucaba en él- Como lo disfrutamos, lo deberíamos hacer más seguido. Le respondió ella, pero Montana recordó que tenía una misión, mientras que Yuuka lo besaba otra vez, de forma apasionante, él luego se levantó de la cama.

\- Tengo que salvar a mi amigo. Le dijo, antes de levantarse de la cama.

\- ¿Te refieres al novio de Kaguya? Le preguntó Yuuka.

\- El mismo. ¿Lo conoces? Le preguntó Montana.

\- Sí, me encerró en una esfera de cristal rojo. Respondió la Youkai.

\- Típico de él. Dijo con un tono de risa.

\- Te espero aquí y no vayas a ver a otras chicas, porque soy muy celosa y me daré cuenta. Le advirtió Yuuka, mientras que Montana se terminaba de vestir como Eliot Ness* (Les recomiendo la película "Los Intocables" con Kevin Costner, Robert DeNiro, Andy García y Sean Connery).

\- Ok, jeje. Dijo el chico, mientras que se preparaba para ir a buscar a su amigo.

\- Antes de que vayas a buscarlo. ¿Cómo te llamas? Le preguntó Yuuka.

\- Me llamo Montana Nanin. Pero puedes llamarme Dimitri*. Le dijo con un tono de Caballero de las películas y series policiales de los años 20,30 y hasta del 50.

(Música "The Untouchables"/"Los Intocables" Theme de Ennio Morricone, de la película "Los Intocables").

Y así fue como Montana tomó su sombrero negro y vestido al estilo Mafia Italiana de Chicago de los años 20, salió en busca de su amigo, con la música de la película "Los Intocables" sonando y evitando a cada mujer que viera en su camino, por el bien de su salud.

 **Saludos a Mailimon, GT4RSR y AARA941 :D. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo n.n.**

 **Antes de que finalizar el capítulo, nombraré unos hechos que no había mencionado en el capítulo 3:**

 *** Al Qaeda: Red Terrorista Suní, dirigida por Osama Bin Laden.**

 *** Frente Al Nusra: La rama de la red terrorista de Al Qaeda en Siria, surgida en el 2012. Antigua aliada del ISIS o "Estado Islámico", ahora enfrentados a muerte por diferencias políticas y religiosas.**

 *** Eliot Ness: Fue un agente del Tesoro estadounidense, famoso por sus esfuerzos por hacer cumplir la "Ley Seca" en Chicago, como líder de un equipo apodado "Los Intocables".**

 *** Dimitri: ¿Por qué Dimitri? Así me querían llamar mis padres cuando nací n.n y me gusta mucho ese nombre, sobre todo por el antagonista del GTA IV: Dimitri Rascalov, el Jefe de la Mafia Rusa en Liberty City.**

 **Bueno, amigos, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Mañana haré el capítulo 5 :D y ya casi iremos finalizando la miniserie n.n. Se despide MontanaHatsune92, les deseo un buen comienzo de semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: El viaje que Montana iniciado por las tierras de Gensokyo, le dejó un asombro gigantesco, jamás había vivido una gran aventura así y encima, tenía a Yuuka Kazami, su ahora novia, quien lo tenía bajo vigilancia para que no se topara ni hablara con las otras chicas de las regiones de Japón.

\- Dios, aún me duele el cuerpo por el sexo que tuve con esa chica. Se dijo Montana, mientras que caminaba por las cercanías de los Bosques de Rumia, quien en ese momento, se encontraba con Cirno, Daiyousei, Mystia, Wriggle y las tres hadas traviesas, quienes eran Sunny Milk, Luna Child y Star Sapphire.

\- Que rico, un nuevo humano. Dijo Rumia, mientras que se pasaba la lengua y Wriggle se tapaba se golpeaba la cara.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo. Se dijo la luciérnaga, mientras que Rumia se preparaba para lanzarse hacia su comida que venía caminando.

Pero cuando Montana se detuvo y vio que las Hadas, Wriggle y Rumia lo miraban extraño, la última ya se le estaba haciendo agua a la boca, se quedó quieto, sintiendo una respiración detrás suyo.

\- _Te estoy vigilando._ Pudo escuchar la voz de Yuuka, cosa que causó que a todas ellas se les helara la sangre.

\- Amigo, primero, bienvenido a Gensokyo y segundo, que la Miko Hakurei se apiade de su alma. Le dio la bienvenida y el pésame Wriggle.

\- Yuuka -Respira hondo- Yuuka puede ser violenta, asesina, que de miedo, pero en el fondo, es tan linda y dulce. Les dijo, mientras que movía sus manos como poeta del Siglo XVI de Inglaterra, hasta que sintió una feroz mordida en su mano y la vio ocupada por Rumia.

\- _Que rico, es como comer pollo._ Dijo Rumia con la boca llena.

\- Discúlpela, es así ella. Le dijo Cirno, mientras que trataban de sacarla a Rumia de la mano de Montana.

\- Mientras que me ayudan con este problema. Me podrían decir dónde queda la Mansión de la Princesa Kaguya. Les pidió indicaciones.

\- _Sé dónde queda. Te llevaremos allí._ Le dijo Rumia.

\- Genial, gracias. Les agradeció.

\- _Pero durante todo el camino me dejas que te coma un poco tu mano._ Le pidió la Youkai de la Oscuridad, cosa que el pobre Montana tuvo que soportar las mordidas de la chica.

\- Bueno, pero ¿alguien sabe de regenerar partes del cuerpo que hayan sido devoradas? Preguntó.

\- Eirin, la enfermera de la Mansión de Eientei conoce de esto. Le dijo a su vez Mystia.

\- Genial, bueno, andando. Pidió Montana.

\- Por cierto,¿cuál es tu nombre? Le preguntó Cirno con Daiyousei y las Tres Hadas Traviesas.

Comenzó a sonar el tema de "Los Intocables".

\- Me llamo Montana, pero pueden llamarme Dimitri. Les dijo con su tono de Caballero en las novelas y series policiales antiguas de blanco y negro.

Al escuchar esa voz, las chicas se desmayaron, cosa que Montana recordó la amenaza de Yuuka.

Y así fue cómo lo escoltaron con rumbo a Eientei, donde allí se encontraría su amigo Israel, pero cuando pasaron por la casa de la Familia Yakumo.

\- Señorita Yakumo, ¿Señorita? Preguntó Ran, mientras que entraba a su habitación para despertarla, cuando la vio a la hermosa Youkai de los Portales abrazar a Montana.

\- ¡No lo abrace! ¡Yuuka lo tiene bajo vigilancia! Le pidió Marisa, mientras que la Youkai se negaba a soltarlo.

\- Ya estaré muerto para cuando vuelva a la mansión. Se dijo el pobre chico.

\- Vamos, no te preocupes, rescataré tu alma del Más Allá, pero de mí no te suelto. Le dijo Yukari, mientras que seguían avanzando hacia la Mansión de Kaguya.

Y de ahí, las chicas dejaron a Montana.

\- Hasta aquí llegamos, amigo. Suerte en tu búsqueda y puedes visitar Gensokyo todas las veces que quieras. Le dijo Cirno, mientras que todas le daban un abrazo y luego se despedían del chico.

Montana llegó a Eientei, pero se topó con un agujero, excavado por Iwaba Tewi, quien siempre le gustaba jugarle bromas a los recién llegados.

\- Jijijiji, caíste en mi trampa. Le dijo Tewi, mientras que se iba corriendo.

\- De acuerdo, creo que se rompieron todas las costillas con esa caída. Se dijo Montana, mientras que empezaba a escalar de vuelta hacia la superficie y al salir, fue recibido por los disparos de Reisen.

\- ¡¿Eres un extranjero?! ¡¿O un enviado de la Luna?! Preguntó ella.

\- ¡Extranjero, no dispare! Le pidió Montana, mientras que sacaba un pañuelo blanco, en señal de rendición.

Reisen se acercó él.

\- ¿Busca al novio de la Princesa Houraisan Kaguya? Le preguntó Reisen, mientras que el chico tomaba su sombrero negro.

\- Sí, se llama Israel. ¿Lo has visto? Le preguntó el joven.

\- Sí, se fue de paseo por Gensokyo, así que volverá más tarde. Se lo diré a la Señorita Kaguya de que busca a su amigo. Le dijo Reisen, quien al verlo vestido a la moda de los años 20-30, le tomó el celular y se tomó una gran cantidad de fotos y "Selfies" con él.

Y así fue como Montana tuvo que regresar con las manos vacías, pero sabía que su amigo estaba allí, pero ahora será afrontar un gran problema, ya que Yuuka lo habría estado observando y que al llegar a la mansión, lo descuartizaría.

Al llegar a la mansión de Yuuka, ya estaba llegando el Atardecer, mientras que en ella, le esperaba su novia. Ella lo saludó tranquilamente, aunque con esa sonrisa que hace que se te congele la sangre y se te detenga el corazón.

\- Puedo explicarlo. Le pidió unos minutos, pero Yuuka, aún sonriendo, lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Vamos adentro, que ya se está haciendo de noche y se levanta mucho frío. Le dijo ella, mientras que cerraba la puerta e ingresaban de vuelta en su mansión.

 **n.n. Bueno, amigos, espero que les guste este capítulo nuevo :D Mando saludos a Mailimon, GT4RSR y AARA941, ahora, ¿qué va a pasar con Montana? ¿Le dirá Reisen a Kaguya e Israel de la llegada de su amigo? ¿Pasará otra noche de sexo salvaje Montana a manos de Yuuka? Las respuestas y más estarán en el próximo episodio de "Cuando Montana conoció a Yuuka" :3 Espero que lo disfruten. Nos estamos viendo :D de nuevo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: **Antes de comenzar, primero me olvidé de mencionar a San Ignacio de Loyola en el capítulo 4.**

 *** San Ignacio de Loyola: Fue un militar y luego religioso español, fundador de la "Compañía de Jesús", de la que fue el primer General. Ha sido declarado Santo por la Iglesia** **Católica**.

Y ahora, el capítulo 6 :D.

Yuuka llevó a Montana hacia el interior de la mansión de nuevo, mientras que pasando cerca de los campos de girasoles, justo estaba pasando Israel, quien había regresado de llevar de vuelta a Flandre Scarlet a la Mansión suya, mientras que volvía con Tewi, quien había estado jugandole bromas a Meiling (la estaba maquillando, mientras que ella dormía en la guardia), los dos emprendieron el regreso para la Mansión de Eientei.

\- Hoy atrapé a un extranjero vestido de negro, parecía un mafioso de los años 20. Lo escuché hablando con Reisen, cuando salió del agujero-trampa. Le contó Tewi a Israel.

\- ¿Un "mafioso"? ¿Te refieres a Montana? Le preguntó el chico de Paraguay.

\- ¡Sí! Ese mismo. Respondió Tewi, sabiendo que ahora tenía a alguien más para jugarle sus bromas, muchas de ellas eran pesadas.

\- Sabía que Montana iba a venir, lo sabía, pero espero que no haya terminado en algún lugar aterrador. Pidió Israel, cuando en ese momento, escuchó gritos, unos gritos que helaron la sangre de ellos, llegando hasta la Mansión de Kaguya, quien se encontraba con Eirin, Reisen, Mokou y Keine.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Preguntó Eirin, cuando volviendo con Israel y Tewi.

Y volviendo con ellos.

\- Jiji, parece que hay uno más que formará parte de los jardines de Yuuka. Río la pequeña Youkai de los conejos.

\- Al parecer, Yuuka encontró a alguien nuevo. Respondió Israel, mientras que Tewi se subía a su espalda.

Y así fue cómo emprendieron el regreso a Eientei.

Pero ¿ustedes quieren saber qué le pasó a Montana?

Bueno, aquí tienen su respuesta:

Montana se encontraba vestido con un atuendo blanco, desde camisa de mangas largas hasta los pantalones y el sombrero con una pequeña delimitación negra en el centro que era un círculo por el mismo, menos sus zapatos (Vestido como el mafioso Francesco Raffaele Nitto, mejor conocido como Frank Nitti* o Frank "The Enforcer" Nitti, de la película "Los Intocables"*)

Mientras que se vestía elegantemente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y entonces giró la vista y no vio a nadie en la puerta de entrada a la habitación de donde se hallaba, pero cuando se estaba ajustando su corbata blanca con su camisa del mismo color con líneas plateadas, sintió que unas manos tomaban con fuerza aquella corbata y lo asfixiaban.

Se giró desesperado y vio que aquella persona que estaba ejecutando ese acto, era nada más ni nada menos que Yuuka Kazami.

\- ¿Qué te había dicho de ver a otras chicas? Le preguntó ella, sonriendo de esa forma aterrador.

\- Agh, Yuuka, agh, puedo, puedo, puedo. Le pidió él que lo soltara, pero Yuuka no lo escuchaba.

\- Te había dicho que soy muy celosa. Jeje. Río ella.

\- Yuuka, n, no, no, no puedo, re, re, respi, respirar. Le pidió Montana de que lo soltara, cosa que eso hizo Yuuka, pero después de soltarlo, se abalanzó sobre él, causando que se cayera al piso y con ella encima de él, mientras que rasgaba su traje blanco.

\- Te lo había dejado en claro. Ahora, sufrirás las consecuencias. Le advirtió la Youkai, mientras que se levantaba del suelo.

Montana gritó de terror, como si estuviera metido en la casa de un psicópata.

El chico lo que sintió fue que debía hacer algo, por lo cual, tomó su FAL y le sacó el seguro, poniéndola en automática.

\- ¡Ahora no podrás hacerme daño! Le dijo Montana, pero en ese momento, sintió como un feroz ataque de Yuuka destrozaba todo su traje, dejándolo con rasgaduras por todas partes.

El joven empezó a correr por todas partes, mientras que Yuuka iba tras él. Pudo llegar hacia una de las habitaciones y allí se atrincheró, pero Yuuka estaba intentado entrar.

\- Solo haces esto más difícil. Ríndete ahora y forma parte de mi jardín. Le ordenó ella de que se rindiera.

\- ¡Nunca, ven por un poco de Montana! Le negó la rendición el chico, pero en ese momento, la puerta cedió y entró Yuuka.

Montana comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra, pero en un momento dado, se le terminó la munición y luego sintió una respiración detrás suyo.

\- Ya eres mío. Le dijo Yuuka, mientras que le tomaba por detrás y lo jalaba hacia su habitación, mientras que el joven gritaba a más no poder.

Y ya una vez en la habitación de Yuuka, ella comenzó a desvestirse de nuevo, mientras que tenía atado a Montana en su cama, para luego desatarlo.

\- ¡Violación! ¡Violación! Gritó el chico, mientras que la Youkai se iba desnudando rápidamente.

\- Deja de pelear, lo haces más difícil. Le ordenó de que se callara, mientras que el chico tuvo que obedecer a esa orden.

Seguida de esa orden, Yuuka comenzó, como hizo antes al conocerlo, en tener relaciones sexuales salvajes. Y eso que encima duró toda una semana y el pobre Montana casi se muere de deshidratración.

( **En el capítulo 7 habrá más Lemon y una visita inesperada :D).**

Después de una larga semana de sexo salvaje, Yuuka se encontraba dormida en los brazos de Montana, mientras que el chico de Argentina a penas podía moverse por todos los dolores que tenía su cuerpo.

\- Me dejó destruido, pero no puedo juzgarla. Es tan hermosa, dulce, inteligente, psicópata. Es mi sueño hecho realidad. Dijo para sí mismo el chico, mientras que se quedaba dormido con su novia en la cama de la mansión.

 *** Frank Nitti: Su nombre original era Francesco Raffaele Nitto, mejor conocido como Frank Nitti o Frank "The Enforcer" (Traducido al español como Frank "El Ejecutor" Nitti) Nitti, apodo que recibía por obligar con violencia a obedecer a sus órdenes a la gente. Fue un gangster ítalo-estadounidense, fue uno de los principales secuaces de Al Capone y más tarde el nuevo Jefe de la organización creada por Capone, la "Organización de Chicago".**

 *** Los Intocables: Es una película estadounidense de 1987, dirigida por Brian de Palma y protagonizada por Kevin Costner. Inspirada en la novela " _The Untouchables",_ escrita por Eliot Ness y Oscar Fraley. Cuenta la historia del agente del Tesoro, Eliot Ness, en su lucha contra el Imperio de la Familia Capone en Chicago durante los años 30 y la vigencia de la "Ley Seca". Se las recomiendo. :D**

 **Mando saludos a Mailimon, AARA941, Tommiboy y GT4RSR, espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Se despide MontanaHatsune92 :D Paz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Y así fue como Montana conoció a Yuuka Kazami, quien al principio, quiso destruirlo de la peor manera por perturbar su sueño, pero... Awww, el amor está en el aire como un dice :3.

Y vayamos al Lemon:

 **(Comienza el Lemon)**

Yuuka se encontraba desvistiéndose, después de haber arrastrado a Montana hasta su habitación, lo tenía de nuevo bajo su control, luego de la pequeña "batalla" que hubo.

\- ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?! Le preguntó Montana y en ese momento, la chica se le acercó, presionando con su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico, quien estaba aterrado y pálido.

\- Te responderé a esa pregunta con una simple respuesta -Se le acerca a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro- Vas a gozar esta noche. Le dijo la Youkai, mientras que se terminaba de desnudar y se lanzaba sobre Montana.

Ella le había sacado sus pantalones con el cinturón, como la otra vez, pero aprovechando el momento justo para así poder gozar de su "invitado", comenzó a sentir el miembro viril de Montana en su vagina de nuevo, mientras que gritaba y se movía de todo placer que iba llenando su cuerpo, cada vez más, Montana también gemía al tenerla a ella cerca, cosa que lo que hizo la chica, fue besarlo, mientras que seguían con ese acto de sexo salvaje, ella lo besó apasionadamente, mientras que sentía como se "unía" en alma y cuerpo a su querido Montana.

\- Te amo, Montana. Le dijo ella finalmente, daba un nuevo grito de placer y se acercaba para besarlo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti, Kazami Yuuka. Le confesó su amor por ella y unieron sus labios en un nuevo beso que se estaba por comenzar a dar.

Y mientras tanto, afuera de la mansión.

\- Mira, aquí es donde dijiste que Tewi y tú habían escuchado esos gritos. Le dijo Kaguya, quien iba con Eirin, Reisen, Tewi e Israel, ya que el chico quería mostrarle que su amigo estaba allí.

\- Él dice la verdad, escuchamos gritos por este lugar. Respondió Tewi, defendiéndolo al chico de Paraguay.

\- Muy bien, entonces, entremos. Pidió Kaguya, mientras que le tomaba la mano a su novio y se preparaban para entrar en la mansión.

( **Termina el Lemon)**

Israel abrió la puerta y el grupo se adentró en la mansión de la Youkai, cuando en ese momento, escucharon gritos y más gritos, que provenían de la habitación de Yuuka.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Preguntó Israel.

\- Creo que Yuuka tiene también un novio. Confesó Kaguya, mientras que subían las escaleras hacia la planta alta.

 **Y ahora, ¿qué van a encontrar en la habitación? :D Espero que lo disfruten este capítulo, ya que mañana subiré el epílogo de esta miniserie y empezaré con el proyecto que tengo para Touhou n.n :D. Saludos a Mailimon, AARA941 y GT4RSR.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92 de todos ustedes. Paz. :D Y continuaré con "The New Life in Gensokyo" esta misma semana n.n.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Montana se despertó, después de haber estado más de 24 horas dormido junto con Yuuka, después de más de una semana bastante larga, en donde ambos habían tenido sexo salvaje, casi provocando que el extranjero muriera de deshidratación, el joven abrió los ojos, cosa que le costó bastante y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba en calma, casi no había ruido en la mansión, solo se podía sentir a Yuuka dormir y el crujir del piso cuando se levantaba.

\- Dios, que semana. Se dijo el joven, mientras que veía que su traje de Frank Nitti había sido reparado, cosa que cuando volvió a la cama, notó que Yuuka se había hecho la dormida.

\- Sabía de que ibas a buscar eso. Te gusta mucho estar vestido a la moda de los años 20-30. Le dijo ella, mientras que Montana se quedaba asombrado de lo que conocía ella de él.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Le preguntó.

\- Conozco, así de simple. Cuando lo veo, queda grabado y listo. Lo recuerdo. Le alegó Yuuka.

\- Ya veo. Dijo Montana y hubo silencio de nuevo.

\- Oye -Yuuka se sienta en el borde de la cama, mientras que Montana seguía aún vestido con los pantalones blancos y los zapatos negros, sumado a la camisa blanca con rayas plateadas-. ¿Alguna vez has tenido una relación que te haya durado bastante? Le preguntó Youkai, mientras que hamacaba sus piernas en el borde de la cama.

\- No, nunca, nunca terminaron de un buen gusto: Te dicen que "te amo y nunca te dejaré, eres todo para mí" Luego se van con un delincuente que no sabe ni hablar. Le contó sobre sus fracasos en el amor.

\- Te entiendo. Dijo Yuuka, allí el chico notó el tono de su voz tan apagado, como si le faltara algo.

\- ¿Tú nunca has tenido novio, verdad? Le preguntó Montana.

\- Jamás, pero solo recuerdo una vez en la que fui alguien feliz: Solo una vez, pero esa persona prefirió dejarme por otra. Lo amaba con todo mi corazón y quedé sola, decía que me amaba, pero resultó ser un maldito traidor de mierda. Le dijo ella, mientras que se reía de una forma maniática, pero a su vez, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

\- ¿Estás llorando? Le preguntó Montana, mientras que su mano se movía hacia la de ella en el borde.

\- ¡No! Solo, solo. -Yuuka se quedó en seco y empezó a llorar mucho, mientras que se aferraba con fuerza a Montana-. ¡LO ODIO, LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! Gritó ella con todas su fuerzas, mientras que abrazaba a Montana con mucha fuerza y sus lágrimas mojaban su traje blanco.

El chico sintió lo que su mente le ordenaba: Abrazarla y consolarla.

\- No llores, no llores, Yuuka-san. Le dijo Montana, mientras que ella lloraba, pero en ese momento, cuando alzó la vista, también vio lágrimas en los ojos café del joven.

\- Tú también lloras. Le confesó ella.

\- Sí, lloró por el dolor en el corazón que siento aún por culpa de la gente que no acepta a los que son diferentes. Ellos quieren que seamos iguales. Pero nunca lo fui. Contó, mientras que ella sentía que tenía a su alma gemela.

Alguien quien la entendiera y diera todo por ella.

\- ¡Te amo, Montana! Le dijo ella, dejando de llorar, estando feliz, abrazó al joven con fuerza y ambos cayeron en la cama.

\- ¡Y yo te amo a ti, Yuuka! Le respondió él, mientras que se besaban apasionadamente y empezaban de nuevo con el sexo.

 **:D Un poco corto, pero es que ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta miniserie de "Cuando Montana conoció a Yuuka Kazami" n.n, mañana veremos a Israel con Kaguya, Tewi y Reisen dirigirse hacia la mansión, pero, ¿con qué sorpresas se toparan en su interior? n.n. Saludos a AARA941 y Mailimon :D.**

 **Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Que tengan un buen Viernes para todos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: A su vez, se encontraban viajando hacia la Mansión del Mundo de los Sueños de Mugenkan, Israel con Kaguya, Eirin, Reisen y Tewi, incluso se habían sumado Mokou y Keine para ver cómo estaba la situación allí y encima, que se hablaba de otro extranjero más en Gensokyo.

\- Wow, tu amigo tiene mucha suerte de no haber muerto. Le confesó Kaguya, quien iba de la mano de su novio Israel.

\- Es muy valiente no haber terminado desparramado por todas partes, tal vez ya hubiéramos encontrado sus restos por todos los campos de girasoles. Confesó Reisen, mientras que ingresaban en la zona de Yuuka Kazami.

\- Me preguntó cómo le estará yendo. Quiso saber Israel, cuando en ese momento, escucharon más gritos que provenían de la Mansión de Yuuka.

\- ¿Y eso? Preguntó Kaguya, temblando de miedo, sabiendo que tal vez, la Youkai ya lo habría asesinado de la peor manera o lo estaría asesinando para luego descuartizarlo.

\- ¿Y si es algo más aterrador? Preguntó Keine, temblando, mientras que por su mente habían cosas más aterradoras que Yuuka le podría estar haciendo al pobre Montana: Como descuartizarlo y bañarse en su sangre, guardar su cuerpo en un congelador y tenerlo de adorno o haberlo enterrado en sus jardines con vida.

Al momento de abrir la puerta, fueron recibidos por la soledad de aquella mansión, sin que nadie notara su presencia, se adentraron hacia el interior de la misma, sin saber lo que se encontrarían allí mismo.

 **(Antes que nada, me había olvidado de contar sobre lo que es el FAL: *Es el "Fusil Automático Liviano", es un fusil de batalla o fusil de combate calibre 7,62 x 51 OTAN de carga y disparo automático, de fuego selectivo, diseñado por las industrias de armamentos belga "Fábrica Nacional AEA" (FN) a fines de los años 40 y producido desde principios de los 50 hasta la actualidad)**

Israel abrió las puertas de la mansión y caminaron hacia las escaleras, donde provenían los gritos.

\- ¿Qué será todo eso? Preguntó Mokou, cuando llegaron a la planta.

\- Y ahora: El momento de la verdad. Mencionó Reisen, mientras que se abría despacio la puerta de la habitación de Yuuka.

Y ante su mirada de sorpresa, vieron lo que nunca habían visto en sus vidas: Allí estaba Yuuka teniendo relaciones sexuales salvajes con Montana, gritando a todo placer, mientras que saltaba contra el delgado cuerpo del joven.

\- ¡Ahhhh, ahhhh, oh si, sí, sí! ¡Sí! Gritaba ella, mientras que Kaguya tomaba notas para la hora de cuando tuviera relaciones con Israel y Reisen le tapaba los ojos a Tewi.

\- Para mí es normal, Eddy y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales también en mi mansión. Dijo Mokou, mientras que Kaguya pensaba para sus interiores.

\- _"Jijiji, tal vez con su novio humano, ahora ella podrá bajar la furia. Ya era hora de que se consiguiera a alguien que le apagara el fuego de la chimenea"_ Río para sus adentros la Princesa de la Luna.

Justo en ese momento, Yuuka se detuvo, mientras que Montana y ella se tapaban con las sábanas.

\- Los agarramos picaranos, así que teniendo relaciones en su nidito de amor, mientras que decías buscar a su amigo. Le dijo Kaguya a ellos.

\- De hecho ya me lo había dicho él a mí. Le respondió Tewi, cosa que la Princesa tuvo que callarse.

\- Me alegro de verte, Montana, veo que ella fue buena contigo. ¿No? Preguntó Israel, mientras que Yuuka y Montana se vestían.

\- Al principio quiso matarme, pero me terminó violando y luego se enamoró de mí, mientras que me partía la columna vertebral y las piernas con el sexo. Le confesó Montana, mientras que Yuuka lanzaba esa sonrisa aterradora y luego se iba hacia su querido novio, besándolo mucho.

\- Y con eso concluye este misterio. Dijo Keine.

\- De hecho. Mencionó Reisen y luego se dirigió hacia la pareja, mientras que las cámaras se enfocaban en Yuuka y Montana.

\- ¡Aún queda un capítulo más! ¡No se lo vayan a perder! Dijeron al unísono Yuuka y Montana, mientras que terminaba el capítulo nuevo.

 **Y así es amigos, Camaradas, Socios, Soldados y Oficiales (XXXDDDDDD) queda el epílogo n.n. No se lo vayan a perder, ya que habrán más historias de Touhou con Montana y Yuuka y todas las Youkais y Hadas de Gensokyo. Como dije, no se lo vayan a perder n.n.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** Mailimon: Espero que te guste este capítulo nuevo :D y espero con ansías el retorno de tu serie "¿Quién soy yo?" :3.**

 *** Tommiboy: Saludos para vos también. Si queres, podes aparecer en mi nueva historia que haré n.n.**

 *** AARA941: Estoy vivo :D y Yuuka me ama con toda su alma y corazón.**

 **Bueno, amigos, se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Como habían dicho Montana y Yuuka, la historia continuaba, ya que con la llegada de Israel, había conseguido lo que buscaba, había cumplido su misión, además de tener a su querida Yuuka, quien no lo soltaba de su cuerpo, estando pegado a su cuerpo, ella deseaba permanecer más.

\- Cumpliré ese deseo, Mi Emperatriz. Le dijo Montana.

Él besó los labios de su amada Youkai de las Flores, recordando el momento en el que casi moría de deshidratación.

Flashbacks:

 **(Comienza el Lemon).**

Yuuka tenía a Montana amarrado en su cama, esta vez con sogas y cadenas a los pies con grilletes, mientras que comenzaba a desvestirse pero esta vez, más rápido.

\- ¡Ahora te daré un poco de Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukaaaaaaaaaa! Gritó ella, mientras que saltaba sobre el pobre joven de Argentina, aferrándose a su cuerpo y sin soltarlo.

\- _"Chau, esta vez me va a dejar bien seco como el Desierto de Atacama*"_ Pensó Montana, mientras que Yuuka comenzaba con un handjob.

\- Te voy a secar todo el cuerpo, jeje. Le respondió Yuuka a sus pensamientos, mientras que ella, ahora, estaba sentándose en el miembro viril de Montana, penetrando su vagina y luego sus nalgas.

\- ¡Ahhhh, ahhh, ahhhh! ¡Sí, Montana, sí! ¡Hace más de 1000 años que no me divertía! Le confesó Yuuka

Después de una semana entera de sexo y más sexo hasta agotarse, Montana quedó con los ojos en blanco y con un dolor en todo el cuerpo, que le impedía moverse e incluso hablar.

\- D, d, d, du, ele, n, no, no, nomas. Pidió el chico, mientras que Yuuka seguía y seguía, mientras que lo besaba.

\- Con esto aprenderás a no despertarme tan temprano jejeje. Le dijo la Youkai, mientras que se dormía a su lado, aún aferrada al cuerpo de Montana.

 **(Termina el Lemon)**

Y allí estaban Israel con su novia Kaguya, Reisen, Tewi, Keine y Mokou, en la habitación donde la pareja había estado teniendo relaciones sexuales en toda la semana.

\- Qué increíble que Yuuka sea tu novia, a mí me quiso asesinar. Le dijo asombrado y riéndose de la suerte de su amigo de no haber muerto.

\- Puede ser asesina, psicópata, que haya querido descuartizarme. Pero es la chica más bonita y dulce de toda la historia. La alabó Montana a su novia, quien se sonrojó muchísimo al oír esas palabras.

\- Owwwwww, eres tan dulce. Le dijo Yuuka, mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Israel supo que estaba en su segundo hogar, si él había llegado, viviendo al principio muchos peligros, supo que también su amigo Montana podía también estar allí, pero ambos tendrían que vivir en el Mundo de los Humanos también, para que así no hubieran sospechas de desaparición.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué pensas hacer, Israel? Le preguntó Montana.

Él se quedó pensativo por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente dio su decisión.

\- Viviré en la Tierra y estaré en Gensokyo con mi amada Kaguya. Respondió su amigo, mientras que la Princesa de la Luna saltaba hacia sus brazos.

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Festejó ella, mientras que Yuuka tomaba a Montana.

\- ¿Y tu? Le preguntó ella.

\- Lo mismo que mi amigo: Contigo y para siempre. Le respondió a ella, mientras que volvían a besarse.

Y con mucha emoción, en Gensokyo se dio toda una gran fiesta por las parejas formadas ese día. Y tal vez, en el futuro, los Youkais llegarían al Mundo Humano y conformarían una unión de paz y armonía entre todos ellos y sin problemas.

Fin.

 **Saludos para Mailimon, AARA941 y Tommiboy :D Espero que les guste el cierre de esta historia, ya que aquí estamos, no se pierdan mi nuevo proyecto titulado "Buenos Vecinos" :3 Les va a gustar.**

 **Gracias por seguir esta miniserie y me alegro muchísimo de que les haya gustado a todos ustedes.**

 **Y aquí cerramos esta historia con un gran broche de oro:**

 **Próximamente: "Buenos Vecinos", una comedia romántica de los personajes de Gensokyo viviendo en la Argentina y conociendo de a fondo la cultura, historia y costumbre del país.**

 **No se lo pierdan. Solo por MontanaHatsune92 XD.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Jueves. n.n. MontanaHatsune92 Out and Peace.**


End file.
